


If Only

by dennydearest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennydearest/pseuds/dennydearest
Summary: More angst??





	If Only

“Dean Winchester is dead.”  
The words. Oh God, the words...Castiel couldn’t believe them. Metatron had lied before, he would lie again. But it was true. Dean Winchester was dead. Not a demon, no, not anymore. They cured him. It took hours - no - days and cups of Sam’s purified blood. Listening to Dean’s pleas as they changed him back to something more human was too much for Cas to bear.   
He’d left, his grace still burning out inside him, his vibrant blue eyes fading to a slate gray, the remembrance of the golden, green eyed smiles that Dean would rarely show, which were now blotted with black, and the once brightness of his righteous soul tattered, bleeding, scraped and burned away to nothing. Cas shouldn’t have left, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hear Dean cry, it was like a rushing river by his ears, enveloping him completely, making him want to force Sam to stop, but he knew that it was for the best. Dean would be human again and everything would be back to normal.  
If only.  
Oh, God if only.


End file.
